1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, especially to a card connector which is adapted for insertion of cards of different types.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of consuming products, such as portable telephones, digital cameras, PDA (Personal Digital Assistance), portable audio and the like, a lot of different kinds of cards, such as an SD (Super Density, Secure Digital) card, an MMC (Multi-Media Card), an SM (Smart Media) card, an MS (Memory Stick) card and an XD (XD-picture) card, are widely used in the field of the consuming products. Therefore, different card connectors are needed to load different cards. However, one card connector only loads one corresponding card, the above consuming product needs to be designed with different card connectors which occupy too much space and increase cost of the consuming product. Thus, a card connector which can load some different cards is required.
At present, a card connector which can load different cards has a plurality of inserting cavities for receiving different cards. In such situation, we must face to another problem which is to avoid accepting the different cards at a time. Because the card connector is needed to design special softwares and add inspecting contacts to expand its functions, thus, certainly encountering a lot of difficulties in design and manufacture.
Hence, an improved card connector is required to overcome the problems of the prior art.